Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, a display apparatus and a method of driving the same, for simplifying a control structure of a light-emitting device in a display apparatus using, for example, a light-emitting device.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode (LED) as a light emitting device has attracted attention in display and illumination fields as an environment-friendly product with a long lifetime and low power consumption.
A flat panel display (FPD) technology is roughly classified into a light-receiving type display that is operated with only external light, i.e., backlight light and a light-emitting type display, i.e., a self-emitting type display that autonomously emits light. Currently, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) that has been most popularly used is a most representative light-receiving type display product and an LED that has been largely used in an electronic board, etc. is a light-emitting type display product. An organic light emitting diode (OLED) belongs to a light-emitting display that uses three fluorescent organic compounds of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) with a self-emitting function.
In general, display products realize an image on a screen using a sequential driving method. The sequential driving method is referred to as a scan method in that scan lines (or gate lines) are sequentially driven. In other words, in the scan method, image scanning sequentially turns on the light line by line in a vertical direction to display information on a screen. When a scan-type display lights up a current line and then turns off a switching device for connection between the current line and a power source in order to light up a next line, a voltage of the current line is maintained by a parasitic capacitor of a circuit.
On the other hand, an LED backlight device used in a light-receiving type display product uses various methods. In other words, the LED backlight device has various structures according to a type of a used LED and a used driving method. Needless to say, it is assumed that the LED backlight device realizes white light. To this end, LEDs of R, G, and B may be used or an LED of white (W) may be further used. In addition, the LED backlight device is divided into regions and is separately driven for each region, and LEDs of R, G, and B are sequentially driven for each color. This method is related to how to realize an image in an image panel or a structure of an image panel. For example, a method of sequentially driving LEDs of R, G, and B for each color may be appropriate for a structure formed by omitting a color filter from a related art LCD panel.
However, with regard to such a related art display product, when the number of LED columns is increased, a structure of a system (e.g., a chip) for correspondingly controlling the brightness of the LED becomes complex and, thus, there is a need for data lines by as much as the number of the increased LED columns, for example, when the number of LED columns is increased.